


Megillah

by markwatnae (bertie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>megillah | n | a lengthy and tediously complicated situation or matter</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a mistake during a lightsaber sparring class and the master gives him an overly harsh lecture. After speaking to Obi-Wan, Mace opens an investigation into finding the source of the master's excessive anger toward his friend's padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megillah

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first in a series of fics based in an alternate universe where Xanatos does not turn against Qui-Gon. Since he is not grieving his failure, Qui-Gon is completely open to taking another padawan. He chooses Obi-Wan when he is ten because the Force was constantly bothering him about a red-haired boy in the creche and their relationship becomes incredibly strong as the years pass. The series is about Obi-Wan growing up in an apprenticeship where he is wanted, loved, and supported by more than just his master.

"Never speak to my Padawan like that again or I will not hesitate to—"

"Qui-Gon, enough!"

Mace pushes his way through the gathering of people to find Qui-Gon in the face of another master, his expression and Force signature thunderous.

"What is going on here?" He demands.

Qui-Gon leaps at the chance. "Master Jol was berating Obi-Wan for nothing more than an accident. What could have been used as a learning opportunity was instead used to verbally abuse him in front of his peers."

Mace glances at Obi-Wan, who is tucked close to his master's side, and startles at the flushed cheeks and wet eyelashes. Reducing an Initiate to tears is not easily done for they are well trained at accepting their emotions, but it is not tolerated if it occurs at someone else's hand.

"Obi-Wan, I'd like for you to come with me," Mace says gently.

Obi-Wan simply nods. He peels himself away from his master, who touches his arm briefly, and comes to Mace's side. He puts his hand on one narrow shoulder. 

"I will call for both of you shortly," he tells Qui-Gon and Master Jol.

Mace guides Obi-Wan out of the gym and walks him to one of the many meditation rooms that are installed throughout the Temple. As they walk, he does not draw attention to the sniffling and hitching of his shoulders. The room is cool and quiet and private. Obi-Wan does not sit until he is told.

"Tell me what happened, Obi-Wan. Nothing you say will get you in trouble."

He has always enjoyed Obi-Wan's presence and loves when he is invited to share dinner with his longtime friend and his Padawan. Obi-Wan is always bright and compassionate and to see him so defeated is troubling.

"We were learning a new technique," Obi-Wan says, his voice thick with tears. "I put too much force into my offense and pushed my partner too close to another pair of students. As soon as I realized, I backed off. Before we could continue, Master Jol dragged me away and told me I had been reckless and stupid and endangered another student's life and should be ashamed of myself. He said I would be sent away to the AgriCorps if I ever did anything like that again. He told me he would recommend me for immediate dismissal if I tried to defend myself. He said he should have expected something like this since I'm Qui-Gon's Padawan but he thought I wasn't as dangerous as my master until today.

"He said I was going to be benched until I wrote a five-page essay on the safety necessary in lightsaber sparring and verbally apologized to my partner in front of the class. When the other students tried to speak up, he threatened to send me away right then if they pushed further. He said Master Qui-Gon would be disgusted with my actions and likely renounce me as soon as he heard."

Mace feels slightly sick. He had heard rumors of Master Jol's methods being a little off color but he had never expected this. A Padawan, barely thirteen, reduced to tears in front of his classmates and other Jedi in the salles. A Padawan already unsure of himself. Although Qui-Gon had chosen him early, they still suffered a few setbacks.

"He told me I was a burden to my master and should have never been brought to the temple in the first place."

At that, Mace is across the short distance between them and hugging Obi-Wan. He trembles violently in his arms, his sobs weak and hiccupping.

"Nothing he said was true, Obi-Wan. While it was a bit dangerous to put a student so close to others while sparring, no one was hurt and you already knew you had made a mistake. Master Jol had no right to treat you that way. Every Jedi, even initiates, deserve basic respect."

Obi-Wan doesn't respond. His signature is heavy and exhausted.

"I will comm Feemor to come get you while I speak to your master and Master Jol. Is that all right?"

Obi-Wan nods silently. He does not speak while they wait for Qui-Gon’s first Padawan to arrive.

When Feemor comes into the room, his eyes grow wide at what he sees. He kneels down in front of Obi-Wan and coaxes him into his arms. Obi-Wan buries his face in his brother-Padawan's shoulder, fingers gripping his cloak until they are white-knuckled. Mace looks away as Obi-Wan's back begins to quiver.

After several long moments, Obi-Wan leans away and wipes his eyes with his damp sleeve. Feemor smoothes his hair before standing.

“Thank you for calling me. I’ll take him to my quarters,” Feemor says, and Mace feels the heavy truth in his words.

Xanatos and Feemor are both fiercely protective of Obi-Wan, and Mace is glad he came across the situation and not one of them. He is happy to know Obi-Wan has such a supportive network of people that love and care for him.

As they leave, Obi-Wan walks close to Feemor’s side, holding onto the side of his cloak to afford himself some form of comfort.

Mace steels himself for the hysteria to come.

As a Council member, he cannot condone Qui-Gon threatening the life of another Jedi, but he wants to do the same after what he heard.

It is incredible how thin his patience is by the time Qui-Gon and Master Jol arrive. He has Qui-Gon wait outside the room while he speaks to Master Jol. 

"He's lying! I didn't say any of that! Why are you believing an Initiate over me?"

Mace wishes very badly he was not on the Council.

The Force chimes with _lie, lie, lie_ when Master Jol constructs another story. Obi-Wan purposefully attacked another student in an attempt to hurt them and had to be pulled off them. He was full of anger and tinged by the Dark Side. He should not be trusted.

Mace is appalled that a Jedi Master would try to blame his deplorable actions on an Initiate.

"You liar!"

The door barely has time to open before Qui-Gon is charging inside and heading straight for Master Jol. Mace tries to intercept him.

"You are a horrible excuse for a Jedi," Qui-Gon snarls. "Formulating a story that is untrue to avoid the consequences of your actions. Obi-Wan made the mistake every initiate makes and you destroyed his self-esteem. For what? What did you gain from making a child cry in front of a gym full of people?"

Master Jol sneers. "He deserved every word. He will never become a Knight and you are giving him false hope by training him. He is too volatile and dangerous. He is a threat to everyone in this Temple. He needs to be expelled from the Order or locked up or put down for—”

"That is enough, Master Jol!" Mace shouts.

Qui-Gon uses his lapse in concentration and draws his lightsaber. 

Mace discreetly contacts security and the Council. 

"You will not threaten my Padawan's life and get away with it. I will not stand here and allow you to spew hatred about a child."

Master Jol ignites his yellow saber. 

"You always were too attached, Qui-Gon. If he is not his own downfall, then perhaps you will be. Trying to protect him when he needs to pay for his mistakes. No one is allowed off without some form of punishment."

"He is twelve years old!" Qui-Gon yells. "You are insane to think this is an acceptable argument!"

"He must learn his lesson or else he will only end up hurting someone else."

Mace draws his saber hilt but does not ignite it. It is becoming clear Master Jol is not well. His cognitive reasoning is heavily distorted.

Qui-Gon is tensed to strike at any moment, radiating anger and disgust. "Never has an Initiate been given such a lecture as to reduce them to tears. They were allowed a chance to explain themselves and then given a fair punishment. Your ideas of punishment border on war crimes. I am appalled that they allow you to teach children."

"They know I will teach them to take proper responsibility for their mistakes."

"Claiming that a child should be "put down" for an accident he is willing to apologize for is not responsibility. If it were up to you, no Initiate would become a Padawan."

"An Initiate as volatile as Obi-Wan does not deserve to be a Jedi!"

Security arrives before Qui-Gon can make it across the room and seriously injure Master Jol. But Mace is tempted to call them off. He takes Qui-Gon outside the room.

“I need you to do several things for me. First, calm down. Second, give a statement to the Council about what you heard and saw. And finally, be the support Obi-Wan needs. He’s going to need you more than ever now. Especially if he has to speak to the Council.”

Qui-Gon rubs a hand over his face, looking back toward the room. “I want to kill him.”

Mace laughs humorlessly. “I do too, but we’re not allowed. We will make him pay otherwise, Qui-Gon. No one is allowed to abuse one of our children like this and get away with it.”

Qui-Gon rests his hand on his forehead for a long moment. He looks up.

“Where is Obi-Wan?”

“He’s with Feemor. I wanted to get him away from all of this,” Mace says. “Go be with him. He needs you.”

He does not need to tell him twice. Qui-Gon is ten paces away before anyone can blink. Mace is glad Obi-Wan has someone willing to stick up for him so fiercely.


End file.
